


A Familiar Place

by gomen__ne



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomen__ne/pseuds/gomen__ne
Summary: Emet Selch takes the Exarch hostage at the bottom of the ocean in his pretend Amaurot for a tea date.





	1. Biscuits and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> A small experiment. Working on ch2 to be lewd uwu;;

His fingers and ears twitched as bright crimson eyes opened slowly. Brick red hair slid on his face as their heavy head raised to observe the surrounding foreign place. Everything in the room was obnoxiously larger than what was normal size for the taller of the mortal races. From the chair he sat upon to the table neatly decorated with food and drink for a snack. Everything was dark save for a few lamps, and the large window to his right which had… fish swimming by? Was he at the bottom of the ocean?

His ears perked up to the sound of shifting objects, eyes slowly following the noise before they land upon the back of a familiar Ascian and assailant. White gloved fingers move a needle over a flat black disk, a piece of machinery he had never seen before. However it didn’t seem to work much differently from an orchestrion as the horn at the top began to play a gentle tune, the instrument unfamiliar yet also relaxing. Past him and the orchestrion was a large door, an exit? Perhaps. It would be more efficient to find his staff and teleport back to the crystarium as soon as possible.

He had to get back to his warrior.

He shifted his body as best as he could to no avail, limbs heavy and unwilling to move. Was this what being so far from the tower truly did to him…? He couldn’t stop himself from falling out of the larger than normal chair and falling over like a rag doll with an awkward grunt, startling the Ascian. 

“Ah, I should of noticed you awake sooner.”

Well there went the sneaking plan. 

He attempted to retort at all but no words left his mouth as he attempted to speak. Being away from the tower wouldn’t render him this weak. Although the bullet that was in his back was gone, it’s effects were evidently still there. Whatever it was laced with it was certainly blocking his aether. Footsteps came closer as the corner of his eye caught the tip of black shoes, a small hint of fear hit him at what the ascian would do to him for information. He shut his eyes closed, preparing for the worst but all he felt were gentle hands easing him up and into the larger chair with care. 

“Try not to fall out again, you’re weak and much smaller than you used to be.”

Smaller? He didn’t feel anything different unless that was why everything in the room was bigger…? No. Emet was still the same height in comparison to himself and was dwarfed by some of the objects in the room as well. 

“Chamomile as usual, friend?” 

Friend..? Yes, he liked that tea. It was one of his favourites to relax with. All he could do was sit with his own thoughts as his eyes followed gloved hands handling a teapot as liquid poured in a fancy cup, it’s design laced in a floral design which matched the pot. A second cup was filled shortly before the pot was gently placed back down on the table. A cup filled with tea was placed in front of him, the heat from it gently floating off the top. 

“You’ll have to excuse the methods I used to bring you here. But I had to use a special bullet to make sure you were out cold for the journey here.”

That answered an earlier question. 

“Shame, I expected it to fall off by now. I did my best to set up this little date for us like the old days. Not like you would remember that much though.”

Remember..?

“I suppose it would be best for me to explain what this is all about. Excuse my somber want for the past.”

His eyes focused on yellow as they shut to take a sip of tea before placing it back down. Hands rose and laced together in front of him, elbows leaning on the small table.

“You are familiar with the tale I told you and your colleagues about the shards correct?”

How could he forget with an Ascian ‘playing’ with his projector. He had no right using it but it didn’t matter as he did it anyways. How the source and the 13 shards were once one and a comment about how the Warrior of Light from the source was 7 times rejoined. It still didn’t make too much sense if he was honest. No text truly went over the history of the world of Ascians and what little information he knew was from what Y’shtola had from wall paintings in the Great Wood.

Emet picked up a biscuit from a small dish in the middle of the table, taking a bite from it as he savoured the taste. Its as if he was waiting for a response he wasn’t going to get in his current state.

“Although I suppose it be best we start with you instead of our precious warrior.”

Emet took another bite of his biscuit.

“As you are aware, I had a large hand in the Allagan empire. Now, you might ask. How is it that someone such as Xande be so powerful. That is because he was rejoined in the same manor as our dear friend.”

..What?

“I can see that confusion in your brow, so allow me to explain.”

Another and final bite of his biscuit before he took another sip of tea, a sarcastic smile on his lips that at this point might as well be drawn onto his face.

“Xande was rejoined much like your vaunted warrior. Still fragmented but about hmm... three times rejoined.” Another pause with a sip of tea. “I didn’t understand at first where those fragments went after Xande fell the first time as all thier descendents ended up weak as if they were missing fragments. But it all made sense when I looked back at what happened during your little escapade into the 13th.”

He placed his cup down once again.

“To think you yourself are part of Salina’s age long plan. How tragic. Such a pity that now you have been discovered by me.” He chuckles as a gloved finger was pointed in his direction. “Salina gave a fragment to- who was it now... Desh- so that it could be hidden away. You were rejoined with your two other fragments when Doga and Unei- Those clones of eld if you recall- gave you their royal ‘blood’. Then you shut yourself in that tower and knew to do so because you needed to hide from me!”

He stood up and began walking around the table. 

“But now, my friend, you are here. Only seven times rejoined but still here in one piece and in control of the tower just like before. You were Xande. You were Salina. You were Desh. You were Unei and Doga.”

Another step before he bent down in front of his sitting form, that same sarcastic smile on his face as his own face was closer than it should be to his own.

“But you go by G’raha now, don’t you Hythlodaeus?”


	2. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up and ended up making it soft  
I swear ch3 will be lewd

He opened his mouth not understanding a single thing. Hythlodaeus? Who was that? Before he could think another thing the garlean in front of him sighed, eyes moving to the cup of tea on the table.

“Let help you out, it would be rude of me to serve you drink when you are too weak to enjoy it while its warm.”

He stood up, his height towering over his slumped and heavy form. A gloved hand moved to take his cup of tea as the Ascian took a large sip. Placing the cup back on the table, half of the liquid now gone as he felt a white hand on the back of his neck. He expected torture when he awoke and he supposed now he was going to get it. Another hand this time on his chin as they tilted his heavy head up and mouth open. Before he could register what Emet-Selch was planning his lips were met with the larger man and a flood of liquid entered his mouth. He sputtered, some of the liquid trickling out of the side of his mouth and onto his clothing. His body jolted back slightly, limbs doing their best to try and push away but to no avail as his body was as useless as a doll. All he could do was tilt his ears back as he shut his eyes. His tongue moving to push back against the intruder in his mouth as the only muscle he could move as he groaned angrily.

Emet-Selch pulled away from the miqo’te with a soft smile as hands caressed the back of his neck and his jaw line, thumb trailing over his lips. “I’m surprised your vessel this time is so much smaller than before. Xande was a much larger man than you are. I suppose that’s to be expected with you being miqo’te.” He opened his eyes again, the taste of chamomile for the first time feeling invasive and almost disgusting as he wanted to gag.

He continues to caress the others face with a fondness of an old lover. Pale yellow eyes locked with his bright crimson.

“It’s a shame that the tower did such a number to your body though. Xande had the same problem.” A pause where gloved hands moved to cup his face tenderly. “But I'd always recognize your bright eyes and the colour of your soul.”

This situation was beginning to look dangerous. Curse his body for being so weak. The hands moved once again, this time to his ears. Oh gods… they began to caress and rub at the tender insides. He felt heat rise to his face in embarrassment as a small noise escaped him, the first of pleasure he would release while here. Emet continued to smile before placing a kiss on his forehead before his hands moved once again to embrace his limp form in a hug.

It was … comforting and familiar.

Now was not the time to be feeling that.

“You must forgive me for my abrasiveness. I was just too eager to be able to be with you again.”

He moved, he wanted his arms to push away the larger man. Whatever this lovesick and homesick Ascian was on about he wanted nothing to do with it. His arms finally willed themselves up and into the others jacket as they gripped his chest and… he couldn’t push. Gods it looked like he was returning the feeling. This was bad.

Emet-Selch looked overjoyed as his hug tightened around him, a hand moving up to the back of his head as his hair was caressed lovingly. He needed to leave or push away or something before it was too late.

His head began to hurt.

He hadn’t felt this pain since his first time in the towere, memories struggling to fit into place in his mind. His ears tilted back as he grit his teeth. Information that didn’t make sense but did. He felt déjà vu. A memory of them in this position before. A last meal as the world was about to crumble. Before everything was to be remade. His hands tightened even more into the others jacket.

“I’ve missed you so, so much.”

Emet-Selch pulled away from the hug, gloved hands moving to place themselves on top of his, forcing them to lose their grip on black fabric. Each hand was then caressed lovingly with a glove covered thumb on the back before his crystal hand was raised to give a kiss on the back. A romantic gesture if it wasn’t for the situation. It sent a shiver down his spine, touch from other living things were always more sensitive than normal. His face was flush from the gesture.

Perhaps…

It would be okay...

“Will you allow me to indulge in this vessel of yours, my love?”

He nodded.


	3. Gentle

Emet-Selch smiles softly as he stood up, lips finding the Miqo'tes forehead once again for a quick peck. Arms moved to pick up the smaller male, one supporting his back and one under his knees to carry him as if he were a bride. Footsteps echoed in the room as the music from the orchestrion distanced as they went through the door, leading into a bedroom with a larger than needed bed, it’s pillows and cushions looking soft like clouds.

The situation was dire yes, but it’s been 100 years since he’s indulged in the touch of someone. He may as well take advantage of the situation himself. Although the Ascian harmed him he felt a familiar comfort and his kindness was of that of a long lost lover. Yet there was also the lingering fear afraid of what would happen if he rejected the other. Something he was unwilling to test. Plus this was buying time for the scions to perhaps find a solution. He doubted the warrior had already fallen to the light. He had faith.

As his thoughts raced he was gently placed down on the bed, his body sinking into its plush and soft form. As someone who slept for 200 years on hard stone he shouldn’t have a comment on it but… he could rest for another 10 on this…

His body was beginning to feel more limber as he slowly moved his arms and legs, stretching them barely over the mattress which received a laugh from the Ascian.

“I did my best to give us what we had back then, I hope it is to your standards.”

The Ascian was eyeing him carefully, before he snapped his fingers. In an instant both of their clothing was gone leaving them both in the nude. This shocked the Miqo'te and made him jump at the sudden coldness on his body.

“You’ll have to forgive me for this. As much as I would adore taking off your little get up I much rather us get to business.”

His tail, thankfully still in full control, moved to cover as much of his privates. He took a quick glance at the others body. Garleans always had such wonderful muscular builds than the other races. A trade off to not being able to use magic he supposed. His eyes quickly moved to the side before any more thoughts could fill his head. His face went flush in embarrassment as ears pulled down. Don’t enjoy this too much… you’re a prisoner here remember?

Emet-Selch began to move on top of him, hands pinned on either side of his head and knees on each side of his waist as yellow eyes stared him down.

“I almost felt disappointed that your form is so different from before, but you Miqo’te are so expressive and adorable that it seems remiss of me to not enjoy it.”

He pressed his lips together in a pout. He really did not like being called cute especially from someone such as Emet-Selch. Although the Ascian seemed to have taken it as an invitation as lips were pressed onto his own in a gentle kiss. A hand began to wander over his form, the first time he’s felt these calloused hands wandering over his skin uncovered from their usual white fabric. His hands were warm against the cold of the room. G’raha moaned into the kiss, his mouth opening and allowing the kiss to go deeper for the larger male. His hands gripped the bed sheets as he wiggled his body, testing how much he could move. It was still heavy but slowly he was getting more energy. Perhaps he could get enough to sneak away after their… indulgence.

The Garlean pulled away with a smile on his lips, a hand moving up to caress the top of the others head, fingers toying with strands of hair before moving to an ear.

“So eager to play are you? It seems like you want this more than I do.”

He lets out a small noise that seemed to fade into a purr. Curse his feline tendencies.

The Garlean lets out a chuckle before his head dips down to his neck, kissing and licking at the crystal which had formed there causing him to gasp. Much too sensitive there. His own hand finally found the strength to rise up and place itself on the side of Emet-Selches head, fingers tangling themselves in raven waves. He seemed to enjoy that as he let out a small noise of contentment, kisses becoming more common place on the crystal. Each peck sent shivers down his spine as if his whole body was feeling the affectionate touch.

Curse his aether sensitive crystal.

Curse his predicament.

Curse this.

The taller male managed to move his arms underneath him once again, moving his body with ease as he changed their position. They laid side by side, his face to the others well toned chest as their nethers were as close as they could be. His tail wagged behind him, the tip playfully tapping on the duvet. He couldn’t lie, he was quite excited to be intimate with someone once again. It had been nearly 300 years since his last escapade with his old friend…

Before he could finish his train of thought a hand grasped his member and caused him to make noise in surprise. A hearty sound of amusement left the larger man as he smiled, hands carefully stroking his member into arousal. An arm continued to embrace the smaller man, fingers playing with his ears and hair in affection.

“Some of your energy should be back, you can touch if you’d like.”

Ah. He was correct. His arms unconsciously moved to brace himself against the others chest, not wanting to suffocate between his pecs. But mostly to make a bit of space between them. He didn’t want to get… too intimate although it was ironic considering what they were doing.  
His hand carefully moved down, a struggle to keep it steady with how leaden his body still felt.

“Ah, don’t push yourself. Here let me handle it.”

Emet-Selch shifted closer his hand moving to hold both of their members in one hand. A noise was released from the Miqo'te as a sigh of pleasure was released from the Garlean. The size difference between the two was evident just from their bodies but their hardness now side by side like this punctuated it.

The Ascian was clearly in control of the situation but he didn’t mind it. Truly he wouldn’t know what to do in this situation if he was in the lead. When were his only partners, miqo’te and hyur females who were shorter than him at that. This was all new to him.

An eager kiss that was initiated by the smaller male.

A motion of his own hips thrusting into the others hand.

Pants and groans and muffled noises.

Bodies tensing as they thrust wantonly into a single hand.

Another breathless kiss, sloppy and uncontrolled.

They moaned into each others mouths as they came to release together.

The two lay out of breath as the larger rolled them over, the smaller laying on top as between them the stickiness of their indulgences pressed between them awkwardly. The sensation was rather gross if he had to admit, but the warmth of the others body in the chill of the room was welcomed. Kisses peppered his face as arms wrapped around his exhausted form. Sleep threatening to take his body. A hand wandered to his tail, stroking the fur at the base which sent a shiver up his spine.

Perhaps a nap before escaping wouldn’t be a bad idea…

“Rest well, Hythlodaeus.”

He shut his eyes, the last thing he saw being Hades’ soft smile.

_Is this love?_   
_ Is this the truth?_   
_ Who is this?_   
_ Who am I?_   
_ It’s you_   
_ It’s you_   
_ It’s you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I did it. Lyrics are from Blu swing - I am
> 
> I ended up cheating a bit but it ended up really artsy and soft. Thank you for reading this. If you’d like to talk about the pair feel free to find me on twitter @gome__ne!


End file.
